cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Brickpop/My Predictions For Lego Cuusoo Reviews
Cuusoo Project Predictions The 3 Cuusoo projects that are in review right now are Thinking With Portals!,UCS Sandcrawler, and the Mars Curiosity Rover. Here are My Predictions: Thinking With Portals The Portal Project is very cool. I think It would be an awesome set to have. Though this is cool, I don't think it will pass Review. The reason why is because they might not be able to get the liscensing, and it may require some new molds. Still Great Project! UCS Sandcrawler While this is cool, This Set has WAY too many pieces. 7,000 to be exact.Due to the number of pieces, I don't think this will pass review. Mars Curiosity The Mars Curiosity looks detailed, Has great playability, and shouldn't really have a problem with liscening. Therefore, I'm sure that this will pass review Next Review These are my predictions for the next review. The Projects are Space Troopers! and Purdue Pete. Space Troopers Space Troopers looks like an awesome theme. Though I'm pretty sure that this will be turned down due to new molds. Also Lego has had a LOT of space themes in the past. I still love this project. Purdue Pete Purdue Pete looks pretty cool and it looks like something that someone would put on their desk. Its a small build and I'm pretty sure a lot of Purdue fans will buy this. I'm Sure that Cuusoo will accept this and it will pass review. Future Review These are the 4 projects that got in the spring review. The 4 projects are Legend Of Zelda,Android Bug, Exo Suit, and the Land Rover Defender. Here are my predictions. Exo-Suit This is a cool mech and a great design. The only Problem I can see with this is that it looks like a complex build and not as easy as some other cuusoo sets. One quality this set as is that it dosen't need to be liscensed. That can give this project a boost. Android Bug/Andy This is a very cool set and looks amazing. The only problem I can see is Liscensing problems. Other than that This and the Exo Suit Both have a chance of passing review. I really hope Cuusoo will throw in the little android figure. Its awesome! A lot of Loz fans have been wanting Lego Loz, and it does look cool. But this will probably not pass review for the same reason the first Loz project didn't pass. New Molds. This is the main reason but there is also another reason. They might not get liscening to this. Even if this dosen't pass review I'm sure more Loz projects will keep coming. Land Rover Defender This is an okay project, but the reason this will not pass review is simple. There are too many parts. It looks VERY complex to build, and even if it did pass review, I wouldn't buy Due to how complex it is. I hope You Enjoyed this page! Leave a comment! Category:Blog posts